The worst nightmare
by Sheena Wilde
Summary: Jay and Kay are away from New York on a mission and spend the nights in a cheap motel room. On their last night, after the case is closed, Jay wakes for a noise.


_**Just a short, sickeningly sweet and fluffy drabble. I got the idea the other day and I just**_ **had** __ _ **to write it. At first, it got out all wrong, so I started again. I hope you'll like it. :)**_

 _ **As far as I can tell, there are more fics with them n the way. :3 I am currently working on another one and am toying with a few ideas, too.**_

Jay stared at the ceiling of the cheap motel room they were spending the night at. Kay was sleeping in the other bed; he had fallen asleep the moment he lay down. They had been away from New York for four days now, having to go north to stop an illegal weapon deal with unauthorized landing and all that jazz. Today they had finally got everything under control, the perpetrators were taken to MiB's prison by the backup team, and they had taken care of the witnesses. Everything was fine. The next day they were going to drive back to New York and report in to Zed, then on to the next case. It wasn't like this mission was anything special, although they rarely came this far from the city. He quite enjoyed this little trip, to be honest, driving for two days, actually taking turns in who was driving, and chatting away the time. Well, he was speaking most of the time, but that was how it went usually.

A loud noise coming from outside pulled him out from his thoughts. It was like a roar of sorts, followed by the sound of metal hitting something and crashing. That wasn't good. He was on his feet in no time, searching his bag for a gun. He was only in his briefs and a tank top, but he didn't have time to dress up. As he walked towards the door, he saw Kay following him with his gun in his hands, too, nodding at him as their eyes met. He went to the door, took a deep breath to ready himself and swinging it open, he jumped out, closely followed by Kay.

He didn't have time to think, he reacted instinctively, ducking just in time to evade a tentacle swinging towards him. But Kay didn't and he watched with a horrified expression as his partner flew over the railing and fell to the ground at the far end of the parking lot. He didn't have too much time to think though, the alien turned to him now and he quickly got to his feet, backing away from him quickly as he started firing at it. Fortunately, it wasn't invulnerable, a few shots and it was lying dead on the ground. Jay walked up to the alien and kicked the body to make sure it was dead for sure.

"You nasty piece of- You deserved what you got" he snarled at it, then turned around and rushed down to where Kay was still lying, without motion. He had time to figure out why they were attacked later, now he had to make sure Kay was okay. "Hey, man, are you alright? Were you hurt?" he shouted at him as he ran towards him and tried not to panic when there was no answer. He crouched down beside his partner's unconscious body, checking it for a pulse and- "No, no, no, don't you fucking do that to me, no, don't do that to me!" Jay was shouting at this point, absolutely terrified. He wasn't ready for a situation like this, he didn't know what to do, the bastard couldn't just leave him alone like that, he couldn't…

Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed him by the shoulder and shook him, and Jay jerked awake, staring up at the person the hands belonged to while his eyes finally focused on Kay's form. He stared at him confused, still panting from all that shouting.

"Kay…?"

"Bad dream, Slick. Thought I'd wake you before you rose the entire motel with your screams" his partner said sleepily, releasing his shoulders but leaving one hand on his arm. "You were shouting my name, took me a moment to figure out you were still asleep."

"I, uh… yeah. Just a nightmare" Jay mumbled as he nodded, then rubbed his eyes briefly before staring up at the ceiling. He felt relieved that it was only a nightmare, but on the other hand, he could still feel that utter dread deep in his bones, and, Jesus, was he shaking? He couldn't recall having such a vivid nightmare in ages, especially one that scared him even after being awake. But this one, losing his partner and being helpless about it…

"You alright, Slick?" Kay asked silently, his hand gently squeezing Jay's arm.

Jay contemplated lying, saying that everything was fine now, but in the end, he just shook his head.

"No, I'm not" he admitted and closed his eyes, desperately trying to banish the pictures of his nightmare from his mind and failing. He heard Kay sigh – the man must find it ridiculous, he thought, fighting aliens on a daily basis for more than a decade, then getting scared from a simple dream – and the hand was gone from his arm, only to swat at his side.

"C'mon, move" Kay said as he turned around where he was sitting on the edge of the bed and moved to lie beside a surprised Jay. He turned to his side, facing Jay, pulled the blanket onto himself and closed his eyes. "Try to get some sleep now. We have a long ride back home tomorrow."

"Yeah…" Jay muttered as an answer but his brain stopped functioning properly at the improbability of this situation. Kay was in his bed, so close on the single bed that they were almost touching, he could feel the heat of his body under the blanket, and he wasn't convinced that _this_ wasn't another dream – a much more pleasant one, that's for sure.

"I can _hear_ you thinking, Slick" Kay opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I can go back to my own bed if you'd like."

"No! I mean…" Jay started protesting but had no idea how to continue. He looked away and was suddenly very glad for the dark because this way maybe it wasn't so apparent how embarrassed he felt.

Jay felt a hand sliding up his arm under the blanket, then around his waist and he looked up at Kay, trying to make out his expression in the dark. Moments passed while they studied each other in the darkness, then Jay finally placed a hand on the other's shoulder and leaned forward to kiss him tentatively. Kay immediately responded to his kiss, and their lips moved against each other slowly, gently, almost lazily. Jay relished in the feeling of warm, soft lips on his own, the closeness of Kay. When they pulled apart, he watched his partner through hazy eyes, smiling.

"Are you sure it's not another dream?"

"Yes" Kay smiled at that, a real, warm smile, not his usual polite smile he used with the witnesses. "But this would be a much better dream."

"No kidding" Jay smirked back at him.

"Now really try to catch some sleep. Long drive tomorrow" Kay said, rubbing Jay's side with his hand, and closed his eyes.

"Kay…" Jay said silently and bit his lower lip, stroking a foot along the other's leg slowly. Kay opened his eyes at that, eyeing him thoughtfully.

"Really? Why don't you sleep on that first? We'll get back to it after we go home."

"You don't wanna?" Jay asked unsurely, anxious he crossed a line there, and pulled his leg back. It didn't help that Kay stayed silent for an uncomfortably long time after this.

"It's not that I don't want to but… It's a really long drive back. I don't want it to get… awkward" he said finally, and Jay felt a stupid amount of relief that his partner was only worried about that.

"I'm not gonna regret it, Kay" he whispered as he pushed a thigh against Kay's, rubbing it against him teasingly.

"You better not" Kay warned him, then pulled him into an impatient kiss. Jay returned it and groaned when his thigh slipped between Kay's legs.

The drive back home the next day wasn't awkward at all. They took turns in driving, just as they had on their way here, they talked when Jay started speaking about one thing or another that popped into his mind and sat in comfortable silence when he didn't. The only, absolutely not negative difference was how Kay would subtly reach over to hold Jay's hand whenever he could. At that, Jay only smiled and wished they were home already, so he could show Kay again how much he didn't regret last night.


End file.
